


Kinktober Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Heidi is quite fond  of Lucas, and when he stops coming to the library where she works she goes to find him.





	Kinktober Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24's submission was a request for Haihaimustache who wanted some Lucas lovin'. Happy to oblige!
> 
> Thanks to DarthFucamus for her help <3

She'd been seeing him every 3 weeks like clockwork, so when he stopped turning up, Heidi noticed.

Lucas Baker was a regular visitor to the library where she worked. The first time he’d come in when she'd begun working at Dulvey Library her colleague had nudged her and said in a thunderous stage-whisper:

“Watch out for him - he's a strange one…”

Heidi saw him flinch, his face tightening into a brief scowl. He'd heard her. Heidi had been shocked at her co-worker’s insensitivity, and certainly pissed off by her attitude. Maybe that's why she'd been extra nice to him when he'd approached the counter with his stack of selected books.

He was thin and somewhat untidy, with vaguely ratty features, but Heidi thought he had the most startling blue eyes she'd ever seen, and his bone structure beneath the fuzz of stubble he wore was quite frankly incredible. In fact, there was something about him on the whole that gave her a delicious little pang of “yum” that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Out of spite towards her new colleague, she'd treated him to her broadest grin of welcome as she scanned his books, but he didn't return it. If anything, he’d looked puzzled by the warmth of her greeting.

He'd selected what she now knew was a predictable collection of books: Always six of them, two being horror - he seem to favour the likes of Stephen King, Richard Laymon and Jack Ketchum - the other four being non-fiction.

Heidi tried not to be surprised by his choices. She didn't want to be That Person, the one who segregated people into neat little boxes of stereotypes - God knows, she'd had it done to her often enough -  but the hick town of Dulvey seemed an unlikely home for such a voracious thinker. He read books on engineering, chemistry, biology, quantum physics, astronomy.  And murder. John Wayne Gacy. Ted Bundy. Ed Gein. Jeffrey Dahmer. The Zodiac Killer. Son of Sam. Albert Fish….

That day he had books about Richard Ramirez and Ed Kemper.

Heidi saw her co-worker from the corner of her eye, making frantic hand-gestures and head signals, but she ignored her. Valerie had quickly come across as ignorant and intolerant. Heidi was already wondering what the bitch would be saying about her behind her back.

“Kemper, huh?” said Heidi. “The Co-Ed Killer. Murdered his mom and her friend and put her larynx in the waste disposal.”

She said it loudly enough for Valerie to hear.

Lucas looked surprised for a moment before the ghost of a smile touched his lips.

“Yeah, I heard he did that.”

“Hope you aren't gonna be using this as an instruction manual,” said Heidi archly, dropping him a wink.

“No ma’am,” said Lucas. “I love my momma.”

“Glad to hear it. Well, enjoy your reading, Mr Baker.”

Once he’d left, slouching out the door with his books in a backpack, Valerie came hurrying over.

“Did you see those books?” she said in a horrified tone. “Serial killers! God knows what that boy’s plottin’....”

Heidi sighed.

“Reading books on serial killers doesn't make you wanna be one. Hell, I read them too. Haven't killed anyone. Yet…”

 

Three weeks later he was back, switching out his previous six books for another. Heidi was working then, too, but thankfully Valerie wasn't. It was fair to say that she and that woman hadn't hit it off.

She greeted him warmly, gratified when her efforts extracted a spark of friendliness in return. He seemed relieved that she was the one at the desk.

 

It took months, but he gradually thawed out, became more relaxed when she spoke to him, eventually stopping to swap a few words with her every time he came in.

She started to notice that he didn't always come in on the date his books were due back - sometimes he was early, and it took her a while to realise that he was choosing to only come in on the days she was working.

It gave her a special thrill, not just because she had made a connection with someone who was normally apparently unwilling to engage with people, but also because….well...the “yum” aspect. It started to give her a little jolt whenever she saw that familiar lope, the hooded figure slipping through the door and coming straight for her - a squirmy little pang in her belly, like she'd missed the last step. But in a good way.

They were on a first name basis by this point - he called her “Hai”, like she'd told him, and it always raised a smile when he greeted her with: “Hi, Hai!”

He was helpful to her, too. She'd had to come out from behind her desk once to help some kids and the little dividing gate that separated her area from the main one had come loose.

Lucas had been nearby, raising an eyebrow at her predicament as she'd tried to hook it back on.

“Goddammit…” she muttered. “Maintenance still haven't sorted this out!”

She'd left, coming back after she'd pointed the kids in the right direction to find Lucas down on his knees by the gate, his backpack open on the floor.

“Lucas?”

He straightened. There was some type of multi-tool in his hand.

“Should be right, now,” he told her. “Just the threads on the screw holdin’ it in wore out. I replaced it for ya.”

Heidi gave it an experimental swing, beaming when it held steady.

“Well, thank you!” she exclaimed. “That has been bugging me for the longest time.”

He shrugged.

“Weren't nothin’,” he said. “Shouldn't o’ took that long to get it fixed.”

“You always carry replacement screws with you?” she asked.

He grinned.

“Always,” he said. “Never know when yer gonna need ‘em.”

 

And now it had been months since she'd last seen him.

There had been a bad storm in the interval, flooding the library and causing thousands of dollars worth of damage, but even once the building had been refurbished and the books replaced, Lucas hadn't returned.

It made her antsy. She'd been in charge of ordering new books and had specifically ordered some he was sure to find interesting. Not to mention the fact that his previous books were long overdue.

Letters had been sent advising him to return them, with no response. His fines were mounting up, and Valerie took far too much pleasure in totalling his penalties at the end of every week.

Heidi didn't know much about Lucas, but she didn't think he had much money, and she worried at how he'd be able to manage his repayments.

There were rumours that his family had upped and gone, abandoning their house and moving away.

She mentioned this to Valerie one day, as she happily printed out this week's letter for mailing.

“Might be gone, might not,” replied Valerie. “In the meantime, we send the letters.”

She was sealing the envelope, preparing to put a stamp on it, and Heidi snatched it from her hand.

“I'll deliver this one in person,” she told Valerie. “It's on my way.”

It wasn't, but Heidi was determined to at least see if the rumours were true.

Valerie looked doubtful.

“Well, if you want,” she said. “But if you don't turn up for work next week, I'm calling the police and telling them you were last seen heading for the Baker mansion….”

 

Valerie had used the word “mansion” when referring to the Baker’s residence, but it hadn't really sunk in till Heidi pulled up at the front gates.

The place was huge, a big Southern Gothic plantation house nestled up cosily to the surrounding bayou.

Heidi imagined that once it would have been a magnificent place, extravagant and opulent, but now it held only a shadow of its former grandeur. It still looked impressive, but on closer inspection she could see the peeling paint, the broken windows and the general air of dilapidation and poverty that made it look sad and decrepit.

The tall gates at the front of the property were ajar, as if a half hearted attempt at shutting them had been made at some point. There was a gap, though, and she pushed her way through it.

She didn't want to admit even to herself that she was intimidated by the size and ambience of the place. The sprawling building with its pillared porch and turrets had the look of a classic haunted house, and the sky overhead was overcast, shrouding it in gloom.

Heidi looked at the letter clutched in her hand, crumpled by her nervous fingers, and considered going back, but really-  how hard could it be? Just knock on the door. If there was no answer, leave the letter. Go home. Simple.

 

The door was open, just a crack. Heidi knocked on it anyway, the sound seeming to be swallowed up by the thick atmosphere. It swung inward at the pressure of her hand, a wave of air that was both somehow musty and damp wafting from within.

Heidi wrinkled her nose at the stale odour, but pushed the door open a little more and stuck her head through.

“Hello?”

She grimaced at the dankness of the hallway, with peeling wallpaper and grubby floors. These people lived like this?

Her heart went out to Lucas, no doubt trapped in this existence.

She should have left then, but curiosity got the better of her instincts. It was starting to look like the rumours were right, that this place was abandoned, and she was fascinated by the faded extravagance of the building. What was the rest of it like?

Aware that this was how stupid people in horror movies met their grisly demise, Heidi stepped through the door. This wasn't a horror movie. This was real life. Chances were all she'd encounter were some rats, made fat and complacent by their free run of the place, and all her shots were up to date.

She wouldn't be here long anyway.

 

The air of neglect overhung everything.

The first place she encountered would have been magnificent given enough care and finance: It was a high ceilinged hall, with pillars and a balcony overlooking it, and two sweeping staircases.

Heidi stood looking around, saddened by the disrepair of the place. It needed funding by a historical society to return it to its former glory. She tried to imagine it cleaned and painted with puddled velvet drapes and gilded moldings...

A phone rang nearby, and Heidi nearly collapsed on the floor at the harsh bell. It echoed around the empty hall, out of place in the solitude.

Looking around she saw an old black push-button phone sitting on a small table by some boarded up French windows. Evidently the Bakers hadn't notified the phone service that they'd moved out.

It rang for a long time as Heidi moved around the hall trying to ignore the intrusive noise. 

To her relief, it stopped after a while, but started up again straight afterwards. It bored into Heidi’s head, drilling a hole through her thought processes, making her grind her teeth in frustration.

Maybe she should answer it, she thought eventually after the constant assault had all but worn her down. It was a thought that wouldn't normally have occurred to her, but she decided it would be a service to pick up the receiver and tell the caller on the other end that the Baker family had moved on.

Hesitantly, Heidi answered the phone.

She hadn't finished lifting it to her ear before the tirade on the line began, but she heard the voice loud and clear due to the volume.

“About fuckin’ time!” yelled Lucas Baker. “I thought you'd never answer. Heidi, what the fuck are you doin’ in my house?”

 

The shock of hearing his voice, especially so frantic and pissed, nearly floored her again, and she clutched the receiver tightly, pressing it to her ear.

“Lucas?” she said stupidly.

“Well, yeah, genius!” He snapped. “O’ course it's me. Now answer my goddam question!”

Heidi couldn't think straight, her confusion overwhelming her, and useless syllables stuttered in her mouth.

She heard a long sigh on the other end of the line, gusting against the mouthpiece, and he spoke again, his voice gentler this time.

“Look, Hai - I ain't mad. Not really. But you don't wanna be here, trust me. Why did ya come? Was it somethin’ important?”

Feeling foolish she looked down at the letter in her hand, screwed up by the death grip she had on it.

“Uh….”

She put the letter on the table and smoothed out the envelope.

“Library fines?”

He sounded incredulous.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? You waltzed straight on into the lion's den to deliver a letter about library fines? Holy shit, Hai, that's probably the worst fuckin’ decision you ever made in yer life….”

Heidi cocked her head and looked around the hall. Could he see her?

“Where are you Lucas?” she asked.

“In another part o’ the buildin’. It don't matter where. Listen, you just leave that there note on the table an’ walk on outta here. Right now. I mean it. I'll settle up the fines when I got time. Now go on - get!”

With numb fingers Heidi replaced the receiver and turned towards the door. She didn't give a fuck about the fines right now. Something was off - really, really off - and she was regretting coming here. It was time to take Lucas's advice and “get”.

She started to walk at a brisk, confident pace, forcing herself not to break into a run. Running, she felt, would make it more real.

She pushed herself through the double doors into the hallway, and somewhere in the house a door slammed. It was a huge noise in the silent house, and she nearly tripped in her haste to get to the door.

The front door had closed itself, and she grappled uselessly for precious seconds with the door handle. It wouldn't budge.

Panic rose in her chest like acid, hammering her heart against her ribs. There were heavy footsteps overhead now, slow and ponderous.

Heidi threw herself against the door frantically, using her shoulder to ram it before realising she had to pull.

That worked. The door opened as the footsteps began to descend one of the staircases in the main hall, and she flung herself outside onto the porch, nearly tumbling down the steps. She ran now, stumbling over the ragged grass to her car, wrenching the door open and climbing in just as the front door opened again, a large bearded man appearing on the stoop. He carried a shovel with a broad blade, and his face was set in an expression of dull anger. As Heidi fumbled her keys into the ignition, the big man started towards her, moving deceptively quickly for his size, his mouth opening to emit a roar. He had the shovel raised as he charged, and she threw her little car into reverse, the wheels skidding on the loose earth. She backed down the dirt path she’d come up as fast as she dared, terrified of the maniac giving chase but more terrified of crashing her car into a tree and stranding herself in this place.

She turned the car around as soon as she came into a clearing big enough, and sped off home, watching the crazy man recede in her rearview mirror. Her hands shook as she slowed to a more sedate pace, feeling safer now she was on a public road, but it took a long time for her heart to slow its frantic beating.

 

Heidi slept badly that night, the incident replaying over and over in her dreams, except sometimes the man caught her, laying open her car hood with the blade of his shovel weapon, tearing her from the driver’s seat like she was a ragdoll and dragging her inside. The adventure had put her in mind of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the bearded man who had to be Mr Baker taking the place of Leatherface. She couldn’t help wondering what would have happened if he’d caught her. She liked to think that Lucas would have intervened had it gotten that far, but she couldn’t be sure.

 

She had the weekend off, and though she’d planned lots of errands, she stayed home instead, still jittery from her narrow escape, and watched an entire season of Sherlock, distracting herself from the real world and its horrors as best she could.

When she finally left the house on Monday morning, she found a crumpled grocery sack on her porch, nestled behind a plant pot, its creases ingrained with dirt.

For a moment, she wanted to dash back inside her apartment, pull all the curtains and go into hiding, but she pulled herself together. If the murderous Mr Baker knew where she lived and intended to pay her a visit she was pretty sure he’d have done so by now, smashing his way through her living room window to get to her. Still, she opened the brown sack with a certain amount of trepidation, half expecting to find a severed head in there as a warning.

Instead, she found a stack of library books and a wad of rumpled banknotes, with a scrawled note on top.

_ Keep the change, Hai xx  _ it said.

Heidi quickly counted the money out. There was more than enough to pay off Lucas’s fines, and the spare cash she tucked away in a row of books on her shelf. She was glad Lucas had paid off his debt and returned his books, but it was looking more and more likely that she’d never see him again.

 

She wasn’t sure if it was a side-effect of her adventure making her imagine things or whether it had honed her senses, causing her to be more aware of her surroundings, but she started to notice things.

Sometimes when she got home she discovered things in the wrong place - a book she’d left on the arm of her chair now on her coffee table, for example. The clothes in her drawer would be more rumpled than she recalled, the contents in disarray. She was also pretty sure her favourite pair of panties were missing.

She put it down to the post-traumatic stress she suffered from her fright making her jumpy.

At night, her fears closed in on her even more. She thought she heard things, footsteps outside the building, shadows moving across her window. One morning she went to her car, which she’d had to park across the street, and found a little heap of cigarette butts on the sidewalk, as if someone had stood there chain smoking for a long time.

 

The following weekend, she did some yard work. Her apartment being on the ground floor meant she had a small backyard at her disposal, and though it wasn’t big she took great delight in tending it. She’d planted flowerbeds at the base of the building, skirting the wall, and as she knelt to do some weeding she noticed a few of the flower stems were broken. Carefully pushing aside the leaves of the plants surrounding it, she looked at the soil they were planted in. There were footprints in it. Deep ones, sunk into the soft earth. Big, too, with a single cigarette butt discarded next to them.

A little shiver ran down Heidi’s spine. She looked up. She didn’t really need to see to confirm what she suspected, but she did it anyway. The footprints were beneath her bedroom window.

 

That night, she lay awake and listened

At about one o’clock in the morning, she heard footsteps. The intruder trod lightly, and if she hadn’t been alert and straining to hear every sound, she had no doubt the noise would have gone unnoticed, but when they reached the flower bed beneath her window, she was certain of what she was hearing. She’d lain a patch of crushed seashells on the soil where the footprints had been. They were good for the soil, providing a useful source of calcium as they decayed, but they also had another purpose.

As she lay with her breath held, she caught the unmistakable crunch of feet treading on the delicate shells, crushing them further, and a faint, muffled curse.

Her heart pounding, Heidi reached surreptitiously down beside her bed where she’d secreted an aluminium baseball bat she’d bought that day, and waited.

From the corner of her eye she saw the vague silhouette of a person beyond her curtains, their head moving close to the window. She’d tried  to ensure there were no cracks through which the prowler could peer, but the fabric was thin and she thought maybe he might be able to see shadows on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Heidi threw back her covers and leapt from her bed. She’d remained fully dressed, and she lumbered towards the window in a few strides, tearing back the curtain and brandishing her baseball bat with a hoarse cry of defiance.

She was too late: The trespasser was already fleeing, tearing towards her back fence and vaulting it with easy athleticism, disappearing out of sight, but she’d seen enough. She recognised the familiar lope of the figure, albeit at a swifter pace than usual, and caught a glimpse of the hood pulled up over his head.

“Lucas Baker,” she marvelled, lowering her bat.

 

She didn’t know why Lucas was stalking  her, but she hoped with all her heart it wasn’t for nefarious purposes. She thought at first that he was checking up on her, worried that she would let slip his secret, but the evidence suggested otherwise: He watched her exclusively at night, she was certain.

The presence of so many cigarette butts made her think that he watched her apartment building for long periods, just loitering - first from across the street then plucking up the courage to come closer.

Heidi assessed her options. There weren’t many.

First was going back to the Baker mansion to confront him, but she dismissed that idea immediately. It was far too dangerous, and she had no desire to encounter Lucas’s father again.

The second was to call the police, but she was reluctant to do that too. She didn’t want to get Lucas into trouble, and without knowing his reasons she certainly didn’t want to accuse him of anything. Besides, she liked him.

She wished he would just walk up and knock on her door.

Which left her the third option: To contact him somehow.

She had his address and his phone number, but both carried the risk of being discovered by his unhinged family - she assumed the rest of the Baker’s were as deranged as the father.

She looked at her window. Would he come back, now that he knew she was onto him? She hoped so, but she couldn’t be sure, so putting a post-it note on the sill and inviting him back wasn’t foolproof. Also, she ran the risk of inviting other people. People who weren’t Lucas.

Heidi sighed. She knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep easily with all the thoughts tumbling around in her head, so she went into her living room to read.

It was only as she settled herself and flipped open her book that she realised that her bookmark was upside down.

She stared at it. It was possible that she’d done it herself, in a hurry, but she was fussy when she came to her books, and putting in her bookmark upside down would have made her uncomfortable, in a weird kind of way. It would have bothered her.

She hadn’t been the one to do it.

She remembered all the other disquieting little incidents: the misplaced items, the belongings where they shouldn't have been, the times when the canned food in her cupboards had been turned around with the labels facing in the wrong direction...

He’d been inside her home.

He was good with his hands. He carried tools around with him. It wasn’t a huge stretch to imagine him being able to pick locks, and if he’d done it once he could have easily found her spare key that she kept in her desk and had a copy made.

She envisioned him hanging around her apartment while she was at work, leafing through her books, rifling through her kitchen cupboards, lounging in her favourite chair. And looking through the drawers in her bedroom.

He’d done that. She knew it. He’d sifted through her underwear. And suddenly there was a clear image in her head of him him plucking her favourite panties out of the drawer, sniffing them, rubbing his face against them, then hesitating before stuffing them into his pocket.

She should have been mad. She ought to have been fucking furious. But somehow, for whatever reason, she couldn’t summon those emotions.

He must be lonely, she mused, stuck up there in that filthy house with those crazy people, hiding away from the world. It was probably a sappy way of looking at it, and if it had been anyone other than Lucas - yummy, swamp boy Lucas - it would have been creepy as hell….

Heidi thought she was probably crazy, but she couldn’t help how she felt. And now she knew how to send him a message.

 

She left a note where he’d be bound to see it if he came back: In the centre of her coffee table.

 

_ Lucas, _

_ I ain't mad. Not really. _

_ If you ever want to come back, I won’t chase you away. I’m sorry I scared you off, but I didn’t know it was you. _

_ You can watch me if you want. I don’t mind. In fact, I’ll put on a little show for you if you like… _

 

_ Hai xxx _

 

She was on edge all day, wondering if he’d be back or if she’d scared him off forever.

Fucked up as it was, she was strangely excited.

She’d always had a little fantasy, one she’d never told anyone about, in which she was watched while she masturbated. Sometimes she fantasized that it was in a public park, that she’d been unable to help herself and someone was watching her from the bushes; sometimes she imagined it happening in the library after closing up, rubbing herself off behind the desk as a man lurked between the shelves having gotten locked in with her. In her fantasy, she always knew her watcher was there but pretended that she didn’t.

And now maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to live that fantasy out.

 

When she got home from work at the end of the day she was disappointed to see that her note was exactly where she’d left it.

Sighing, she picked it up, and was debating whether to try again or give in and toss it away, when she noticed a little scribble that she hadn’t done. There, just beneath her signature, was a small, smiley face.

 

Heidi was nervous, but she was also excited as hell. She got ready for bed early that night, taking a long hot bath and dressing in her nicest underwear, feeling a little silly for the effort she was making.

She left her lamp lit by the bed, the soft pool of light illuminating her bed like a stage - which to all intents and purposes she supposed it was. 

She tried to read, but her mind kept wandering and skipping over paragraphs, dancing back and forth in the text until she had no idea was she was reading and had to turn back several pages.

At around midnight, just as she was about to despair at her state of mind, she heard her side gate squeak.

Lucas had been cautious up till now, approaching almost noiselessly, but tonight he apparently wanted to announce his presence, using the rusty gate instead of jumping the fence.

Heidi clutched her book, the pages crinkling under her sweaty fingers. She pretended to read, wanting to look natural, but the words blurred together in her vision and all she could think about was her visitor.

She waited, listening to the crackle of the shell mulch beneath her window, her chest tightening at the tiny sounds of Lucas positioning himself.

She forced herself to wait, counting to 100, whilst her muscles jittered and fluttered.

_ Make it look natural, _ she told herself, gritting her teeth so hard her jaw ached. She was hopelessly turned on and didn't dare look at the window, knowing if she made inadvertent eye contact she would break the spell - for herself at least - but she stole a glance using her peripheral vision. Because of her light, she couldn't see his shape lurking beyond her curtains,  but the knowledge that he was there, watching her, gave her a nasty thrill in the pit of  her stomach.

She turned a page with outward nonchalance, sighing dramatically, pushing the thin sheet draped over her further down the bed with her toes. She wore a black satin camisole with spaghetti straps, the shiny fabric stretched tight over her breasts, and the feeling of being watched heightened every tiny sensation of the cloth against her skin. Her nipples were hard, poking out little peaks in the satin, the inside of the garment chafing her deliciously. The sheets were down to her waist, presenting her excitement, and she wriggled a little, making her breasts shudder in their confines.

She yawned, putting a hand behind her head. She wanted to start, but held off, letting her head droop, gazing at the open book lazily.

She hoped he was getting impatient out there - enjoying the view but urging her on. Let him wait. She’d had to.

Heidi turned another page, nestling back into the soft props of her pillows, letting her fingers brush over the flesh covering her ribs. The satin felt smooth beneath her fingertips, and she stroked it with the outward appearance of absentmindedness, teasingly close to the swell of her breasts.

From the corner of her eye, she spied movement outside - just the briefest glimpse of an outline as he moved closer to the window. She shivered inwardly, picturing his breath steaming a cloud onto the windowpane, his hands clutching the sill eagerly.

Unable to wait, she finally let her hand stray, her knuckles just brushing her stiff nipples, grazing the sensitive tips. It felt good, and she did it again, rubbing her hand back and forth, crooking a finger to push against the tender jut of flesh.

It sent a quiver through her, and she could feel the ooze of her juices trickle into her panties. She squeezed her thighs together.

She turned another page with an ostentatious flourish, arching her back slightly, pushing her chest out. What was he doing out there, she wondered? Was he just watching, or starting to participate?

She imagined him slowly undoing his zip, easing his rigid cock out of his fly, taking himself in hand…

She tipped her head back, pinching a nipple between her finger and thumb, tugging on the hard bud. He would spit on his hand to lube himself, probably, rub his saliva over the straining pillar of flesh, the veins pulsing against his palm…

She groaned, not sure if he would hear her.

It was no good. She put her book aside, abandoning all pretence, and took her tits in her hands, squeezing the heavy sag, feeling the flesh bulge between her fingers. She lifted them and let them drop, clenched her hands again, twisted at her nipples.

She heard a faint knock against the glass, as though he'd stumbled, and pulled her camisole up under her chin, peeling the material away. Her breasts felt huge and swollen, aching for attention, and she thought about Lucas's mouth, his tongue flicking her nipples, his lips nipping the undersides.

Nnnnn…. She kicked the sheet down, spreading her thighs. Her left hand on her chest, the other wormed between her legs, nudging the damp gusset of her panties. She could feel the swollen nub of her clit in the crease made by her lips, the slick fabric of her panties made slicker by her wetness, and she rubbed her fingertip along the channel to the gap of her pussy and back up again. She'd like to have Lucas eat her out, starting through her panties, sucking her juices from the cloth, hot breath tingling her flesh.

She worked her hand under the waistband, immediately encountering the moist valley with two of her fingers, the squish of her clit aching and needy. She teased herself some more, touching herself lightly, stroking the tip with barely any pressure.

What was he doing now? Was he jerking off? Was he going fast, or slow like she was?

She turned her head towards the window, eyes closed, tongue creeping out to wet her lips.

She moaned as she dipped into her pussy, greasing her fingers up to the knuckle, pushing them in and out. He couldn't see her greedy slit but he'd know what she was doing, and he'd see how hot it was making her.

She withdrew her hand with a squelch, lifting her ass from the bed to pull her panties down, leaving them stretched between her legs. The elastic cut into the meat of her thighs, reinforcing their position in her mind even with her eyes closed, and the cool air was tantalising on her bare pussy.

She went back to work, circling her clit in a clockwise motion, fingers sliding easily in the wet smears. She wanted to frig herself frantically, bring herself off at a screaming pace, but at the same time she wanted to prolong it, draw it out until it was agony.

It was good….but not good enough. She wanted more.

Reaching a decision, she opened her eyes and stared directly at the window. Could Lucas read lips? Time to find out.

_ “Fuck me….”  _ she mouthed.

 

There was a pause, a few beats of silence, then the hurried scramble of feet on the shells, followed by the high-pitched squeak of the gate hinges. She really hoped he wasn't running away…

She got her answer seconds later when she heard the grate of a key in the lock, and snapped off her lamp, pulling the covers up her chin and wriggling down the bed.

Soft footsteps padded through her apartment towards her bedroom door. Bastard knew his way….

Her bedroom door swung open, and Lucas stood for a moment in the doorway, hood drawn up, vaguely backlit by the lights from the street outside. He was breathing hard, whether from his brief exertion or excitement she didn't know. Heidi wriggled with delight. It was perfect. With a slight swagger he stepped into the room and swung the door shut behind him, walking over until he stood by the side of her bed, looking down.

He appeared to understand what was expected of him, regarding her silently as she peered up at him, his outline a mere patch of darker shadow in the gloom.

He spoke to her in a low voice, full of restrained desire.

“Think you can tease me like that an’ get away with it?” he drawled breathlessly. “Yer playin’ with fire, Heidi. I'm a dangerous man. You don't wanna be leadin’ me on like that….”

He bent down and drew the sheet back, taking his time, unveiling her. She heard him make a small noise as he uncovered her completely, staring down at the pale blur of her partial nudity.

When he spoke again his voice was husky.

“You know what happens to dirty bitches who do what you done?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Heidi answered it anyway, wanting to leave him in no doubt as to her willingness.

“No I don't,” she said reasonably. “Why don't you show me, Lucas?”

Her words the final spur he needed, Lucas lowered himself down onto the bed, one knee on the mattress, leaning over her. His mouth sought hers clumsily in the dark, missing on the first attempt but finding it on the second, his slippery tongue scraping against her teeth. His hand groped at her chest, closing over her breast and squeezing. Heidi put her arms round his neck, pulling him down, and he sank down with a grunt, his hard-on pressing against her hip through the restrictive layer of denim. With a slight adjustment, he was lying on top of her, the zip of his hoodie grazing her nipple.

He mumbled something she couldn't make out into her mouth, hips grinding down, rubbing his cock against her belly.

Panting, his lips disengaged from hers with a wet smack, and he propped himself up on one hand, curving his spine up, tongue sloppily lashing against her chest until he found a nipple, sucking on it greedily.

Heidi lifted her pelvis, bumping her crotch against his, and he rose up onto his knees.

“Shit….sorry Heidi, I can't wait no longer!” he gasped, wrenching his jeans open and pushing them down. “Got me real fuckin’ worked up out there….”

She saw his cock spring free, pointing right at her, and he used his knees to push hers apart, forgetting she still had her panties strung between her thighs. There was a rip as they came loose on one side.

“Oh!” he exclaimed in dismay, but Heidi didn't give a shit.

“Don't worry about that!” she instructed, lifting her knees and spreading her legs.

“Just fucking do it!”

She leaned up and grabbed the pulsing length of his dick, tugging on it to pull him down, guiding him into her.

He took her hips in his hands, watching as she steered the head into the tight circle of her cunt, and let out a groan as it went in.

“Ungh, fuck….”

He thrust in without waiting, sending a jolt from her pussy up into her belly.

Heidi slapped her hand back between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing at it in a frenzy as he started to fuck her in short, hard shunts. He stayed on his knees, the angle of his cock aimed upwards, his eyes glued between her legs, watching the juncture of cock and pussy, watching her busy fingers.

“Slow down!” she pleaded, worried he'd cum before she did, and he obeyed with a brief stutter of his hips before finding a slower pace. The easier rhythm made his strokes longer, and he pushed his cock into her as if probing for something deep in her womb.

Heidi lifted her ass, arching her back off the bed, her pussy walls tightening around the fat intruder as she started to climax. Head spinning, she worked her fingers faster, and as Lucas buried his cock in her even deeper than before she came with a yelp, toes curling into the mattress, the muscles in her legs clenching him into her.

Seconds later Lucas made a choked noise of his own, driving his prick upwards, filling her with sticky heat.

With a final shudder, he fell forward, face landing on the generous pillows of her breasts, puffing a warm steam onto her skin.

He muttered something indistinct, rubbing prickly stubble against her, and she felt him sigh contentedly.

Feeling smug and sated in the afterglow, Heidi rubbed his back between the sharp bones of his shoulder blades, absently wiping her fingers clean on his hoodie.

“Sorry that was quick…” he mumbled, lips tickling her.

“That's okay,” said Heidi dreamily, staring up at the black square of her ceiling. “You're gonna come back again, right?”

“Uh-huh,” he agreed quickly.

“When?”

“Oh, that’s gonna be a surprise….” he sniggered. “An’ just remember: You got lotsa good hidin’ places around this apartment….I’ll pop up when you least expect it.”

Heidi sighed. This relationship was going to be fun.


End file.
